


It Must Be Nice

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: Sansa gets introspective.  Written for a prompt.





	

“What are you doing down here? It’s freezing!” Jon said as he approached her in the crypt.

“Just thinking,” Sansa said softly.

“About our Aunt?” Jon asked as he looked at the statue of Lyanna Stark.

“About what was done in her name,” Sansa said softly. “An entire war was waged in her name.”

“Aye, it was,” Jon nodded.

They stood in silence for a long time just admiring the statue.

“No one even came for me when Ramsay Bolton held me captive,” Sansa said softly.

“Sansa...”

“Shhh,” Sansa hushed him. “I’m not pointing a finger.”

“I wished I’d...”

“I was just making an observation,” Sansa said as she looked toward him. “Not blaming you.”

“I still wish...”

“She was a woman worth waging a war over,” Sansa said as she wiped a tear from her cheek. “I’m not.”

“I’d wage a war over you,” Jon supplied as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. 

Sansa chuckled. “You’re a good brother.”

“And you are worth a thousand Lyanna Starks,” Jon said as he turned and started to guide her from the crypt.

“Jon, I...”

“It’s true Sansa,” Jon said seriously. “You are special. Never forget that.”


End file.
